Inner Demons
by Ephemeral Paranoia
Summary: "You think, you're the only one dying, Osborn! I was 15 years old when they told me that when I die, it'll be happening all up here in my brain! You have a chance! You have time to find a cure, but me! This disease has been around for hundreds of years! And there's still no cure! You have a chance...I don't..." Harry isn't the only one dying. Harry/OC. Follows TASM2 then continues
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, now might not be a good time but...I don't know about you mates, but I prefer living!" A 19 year old Asian male with an Australian accent started as he was tied up with two other boys and a girl.

"Oh! So you think you're the only one who wants to live?!" One with brown hair and glasses hissed as he started to thrash against the ropes.

"Hey! Hey! Don't move around so much!" Another said. A dark haired male with tan skin was struggling against the ropes, "I can't reach the burritos if you guys keep on moving!"

"Ian, we are in deep shit here and you're worried about a burrito?!"

"Okay! Can you guys shut up!" A girl with medium length, wavy brown hair yelled, silencing the boys, "Look, we need to get out of here and fast!" She said.

"Alright, but remind me how we got here again?" The Australian accent Asian asked. A pregnant silence filled the air as both him and the girl turned their eyes to the one with the hipster framed glasses and the dark haired one.

"What? Don't look at us!" The brown haired one said.

* * *

_Six weeks earlier..._

Nineteen year-old, Adrienne Marlowe, daughter of NYPD's detective Steven Marlowe, had just arrived at the airport in New York. _It's been two years_, she thought. Studying aboard was an opportunity she had to take, even though she had to be away from her her father and twin brother, Garret, but it was worth seeing all the new sights she saw.

From New England to Europe to Japan. All those culture and different type of architectures, they peeked her interest of art and history. She waited for her brother to arrive to take her back home, seeing as it will take her brother while, she sat down on the seat near by the window. A few minutes passed til she heard three new voices.

"Do you see her?" One asked. Male, with a slightly deep voice.

"I don't know! It's been two years since I've seen her!" Another male voice clarified, their voice slightly lighter.

"Well then just text her," The last one proposed.

"Okay, okay, fine-don't-stop it!" The second one said. It was in that moment that Adrienne received a text that read, _Where are you?_ She texted back, I_'m sitting near the window, where are you?_ A few seconds passed before another text message, _Turn around, dork..._

Adrienne turned around and saw three young boys. One was tall and a bit scrawny with brown hair and eyes; the other was shorter and wore a beanie and glasses; the last one had dark hair and tan skin with a jacket. She stared at them for a few seconds before commenting, "Ew, its two nerds and a dork..." which disheartened the trio.

"Unbelievable, its been two years and this is the greeting we get?" The tallest of the trio said.

"Yes, I see that you've lost your glasses, Parker unlike this hipster wannabe next to you."

"And I see she' still heartless as usual..." The one wearing the glasses, her brother Garret, muttered.

"Adrienne! You changed so much!" The tanned one smiled

"Well there's not really much of a reason for me to be nice if no one wants to appreciate art and history and you guys looks the same, except taller and more annoying..." She rebuked, she turned her attention to the tall one and the tanned one, " Ian, Parker..."

"What?! So you acknowledge Nerd #1 and Burrito Fanboy, but not your twin brother?!" Garret cried, "And to let you know, I've think I grown more handsome in these past years!" Garret proclaimed, to which he earned a comment from Peter saying "Yeah, handsomely annoying!"

"Well I have to live with you for mostly the rest of my life, so no, I won't," She smiled.

"How you two are related, I will never know..." Peter remarked, albeit chuckling.

"Yeah but it awesome that all of us are back together again!" Ian said, excitedly. The boy was practically jumping, trying to contain his excitement.

"Yes, because I'm so excited for all the idiotic behavior that the three of you will endeavor..."

"What us?" Peter scoffed, "No, never!" They denied, but Adrienne saw through their facade.

"Like, I'm ever gonna believe that..." She sighed.

"Whatever, come on, Detective Dad is expecting you home now, so lets get going!" Garret said.

"Yes sir, Lord Nerdton..."

"Rude..."

"Its one of my specialties!"

* * *

"So how was traveling the world?" Peter asked.

"I don't Parker, if you're asking if I saw any cute foreign girls, then no," Adrienne said.

"Not even one?" Ian interjected.

"Eat your burrito, Ian..." Both twins said. This conversation continued throughout the whole car ride as Garret drove the sometime, they arrived to suburban neighborhood, the car was parked in front of a normal two story house.

"Home, sweet home!" Adrienne sighed as she closed the door of the walked towards the house, Garret unlocked the door. All four walked inside and saw a rather gruff and older man,"Dad!" Adrienne exclaimed.

"Adri!" The man rejoiced seeing his daughter back home again. The two embraced each other into a hug, staying in this position for a while until Garret intervened.

"Alright, so how about them souvenirs?"

"Garret! Show some respect! It's been two years since your sister has been home!" Steven reprimanded his son.

"WHAT?!" Garret cried, "She didn't even acknowledged me when I picked her up! And yet I'm the one that's always getting yelled at!"

"Serves you right," Adrienne said, sticking her tongue out at him, Steven merely shook his head upon seeing how childish his children were being.

"Kids, one day they're gone and you want them to come home and the minute they're back you want to send them away again," He chuckled. Adrienne made a dramatic gasp upon hearing her father's comment.

"Father! How dare you not adore my presence!" The youngest twin mocked.

"I had to adore your presence for sixteen years, I'm pretty sure we've acquired enough of it," Steven said to his daughter.

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't love it!" She sassed.

"Careful, Adri, your sass is showing," Peter remarked.

"Careful ,Parker, your adrokableness is being oppressed," Adrienne continued.

"You see how mean she can be!" Garret cried to their father.

"Anyways, you guys graduated, how does it feel?" Steven asked.

"Tiresome." "Bored." "Okay..." "Burritos!" All four said, Steven then proceeded to face palm.

"Unbelievable..."

* * *

**In love with Dane DeHann's Harry! And to be frank, I am personally proud that he got such a big role, now people will appreciate his talent more! This first chapter seems very crappy, don't you all agree? This is unedited, I apologize for any grammatical mistakes, Harry makes his appearence in the next chapter!**

**Note: Changed the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Adrienne woke up from in her old bedroom. She sighed as she stretched her body. Her medium length hair all tangled up into one giant bedhead. She sat up, yawning and then proceed to make her way to the door. Descending down the stairs, Garret and Steven turned their gazes on her, "Wow, bedhead alert!" Garret commented, which earned him an elbow to the ribs from Steven.

"Did you sleep well, Adri?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, I just forgot how much I missed my bed now...so comfy..." She sighed.

"Well better get ready, we're heading out!" Garret said.

"Hm? Out? Out where?" Adrienne asked.

"We're going to Oscop, a friend of mine works there and she needs my help," He explained.

"Aw, would you look at that Garret,

you're being useful to someone!" Adrienne cooed And proceeded to coddle her twin.

"Will you quit it!" He yelled, trying to escape from her grip, "It's just a favor, nothing else!" He added quickly.

"Right..." Adrienne mused, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Oh my god, this place is huge..." Adrienne gawked as she gazed at the interior of Oscorp. Garret had a triumphant smirk as he saw her gaze throughout the glass encased elevator.

"See, I have some good qualities," He replied, smugly.

"I'd be more impressed if you worked here, but alas, you don't," She remarked.

"Must you always ruin my fun?!" He scowled.

"Isn't that what siblings are for?" She grinned at him as the elevator came to a stop and open its doors. The two walked out and saw a young blonde hair girl, around their age.

"Gwen!" Garret called out to the blonde, earning an estrange expression from Adrienne. This girl was way out of her brother's league.

"Garret! Thank god, you came!" She said.

"Yeah, he's the copies you sent me," He said, holding out a flash drive in front of her. The blonde, Gwen, gladly took the flash drive from him.

"Thanks, you're a life saver!" She said and hugged him.

"Yeah, yeah," He smirked, smugly. Great just what Adrienne needed, a boost in his confidence, "But why me? Couldn't you just ask Peter?" He asked. Gwen grew quiet as she slowly bit her lips. Garret saw this and sighed, "Really, you guys still haven't talked to each other?"He eyed her.

"It's complicated..." She answered.

"C'mon Gwen, it doesn't take a genius to see that chemistry between the two of you, even Ian see it and he's 50th in our class!" Garret said.

"And what are you?" Adrienne asked, as she leaned a bit forward. Garret slowly turned around to face his little sister.

"For your information, I am 3rd in our class, not as good as Petey and Gwen here, but it's still the top 10!" He clarified.

"Oh who's this, Garret?" Gwen asked, noticing Adrienne, "Your girlfriend or something?" Both of the siblings face's contorted with disgust.

"What? No!" "Something is way better than that!" They both said in sync as they turned their attention on Gwen.

"Gwen, you remember how Peter, Ian, and I said I had a twin sister, right?" Garret asked, "Well this is her!"

"Hiya," Adrienne greeted.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know that you two were related!" Gwen gawked as she realized her embarrassing mistake.

"It's fine, one of the unfortunate perks of being fraternal twins..." Adrienne sighed with arms crossed, making Gwen laugh.

"At least this one doesn't seem like a stickler," She giggled, "Gwen Stacy by the way."

"Adrienne."

"Nice to meet you," Gwen said.

"Same, now what's this? I hear you and Parker are having trouble? May I ask why?" Adrienne asked.

"Peter and Gwen have been dating for a while, but things started getting complicated when he started doing his su-!" Garrett cut himself off mind sentence as he realized that he was about to reveal his friend's secret. That's right! Garret knows that Peter Parker is Spiderman, hell this kid was the first one to figure it out since he's know the Parker boy all of his life.

"His what...?" Adrienne asked, Garret paled slightly as he was conflicted between telling her or not. He sighed internally and decided to talk to Peter about this later.

"Uh, his science crap and everything, you know how Peter is!" He said, "Always loving his science stuff," He laughed, nervously.

"Okay...you're acting weird now..." Adrienne pointed out.

"Whatever..." He sighed, he was not in the mood to argue back with her. A few seconds later, they all heard a ruckus. Since the three were above the main lobby, they peered down to see Ian running away from two rather large security guards who were slowly lagging behind. Instantly, the twins face palmed where as Gwen sighed.

"What is he doing now?" Garret muttered as he entered the elevator to see what his best friend was doing. Adrienne and Gwen watched as they saw Garret walk up to Ian, the two seemed to be in a serious conversation (on Garret's side of course, where as Ian was standing there eating a burrito) as Garret waved his hands around frequently. A few minutes later, the two security guards spared with their stun guns in hand. With his fight or flight instincts kicking, Garret immediately took the burrito in Ian's hand and threw it at one of the guards. He grabbed Ian by the arm and dragged him away from th scene while poor boy cried in anguish of his sacred snack. Seeing this Adrienne face palmed once again.

"Unbelieveable..." She muttered, "The dork left me..." She sighed, Adrienne stood up straight and turned back to Gwen, "Um, it was nice meeting you, but I have to go now," She said and went to the elevator. Adrienne sighed as she waited inside the elevator. Unknown to her, there was someone else was in the elevator with her.

"Hi," A voice started, startling Adrienne. She turned to see a young man, around her age with reddish hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, hi there..." She managed to say. She took a closer look at him, there was something familiar about him. But his handsome appearance was distracting her.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" He asked.

"Oh no, well...maybe a little..." She admitted, he chuckled at her answer, "Hi again..." She smiled again, her sassy confident she once had earlier was slowly diminishing in front of this handsome young man.

"Hi there," He smiled at her. Oh god...she thought to herself, Here come the social awkwardness... "You're not an employ here, are you?" He asked.

"What? No, no, I'm not, um, I was just, uh, supposed to help my brother's friend, and then something happened, and um, uh..." Adrienne started, but her social awkwardness was starting to act up now.

"Don't worry, if it makes you feel better, I won't say a word," He winked at her, Adrienne gawked at him as she was now rendered speechless. Once she heard the elevator doors open, Adrienne quickly excused herself, speed walking out of the the building. _Oh god, that did not just happen..._She thought to herself.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is up now, sorry for such a long wait for the update, school life is getting hectic and they keep piling up on each other, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
